Confessions
by HermionesTwin1
Summary: Hermione has something to tell Ron. Will she do it in time? r/hr Please review!
1. The Train Ride: Part One

well i just wanted something new to cheer me up cuz no one reviewed my last chappie in Try Again and it's been up for 3 weeks!  plz go read it if you're reading this story!  lol also my cousin had the same problem, so plz go check out Romance at Hogwarts by Sydney!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     It was the last day of 7th year for Harry and the gang.  They knew they're lives were about to change forever, for they were about to become fullgrown wizards.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall, read for graduation.  'I'm so nervous!' Hermione thought to herself, though the reason was not expected, 'Today's the day I finally tell Ron  how I feel.'  It had been in 6th year that she finally realized how she felt, but Ron seemed determined to stay single.  And blind...  No matter how many subtle hints she dropped he couldn't get a clue!  Finally Hermione had decided that subtle was no good, she had to swallow her pride and admit her feelings to Ron's face.  Now the day had finally come.  

       She had told herself over and over again that she wouldn't chicken out, but as the day wore on her plan did not become reality.  She gave her speech as Head Girl, as her and the rest of the female half of the student body sobbed.  Sittiing down, she mentally changed her 'plan'.  Originally now was the time to talk to Ron, but she put it off.  Then came the feast, and still no talk.  The teary goodbyes with her room mates and fellow seventh years took up the rest of the time before the train ride home.  

       The compartment she shared with Ron and Harry was silent.  Ron read Harry's copy of "Flying with the Cannons" and Harry was looking over a book on aurors.  Hermione simply stared out the window, reassuring herself that everything would be ok with Ron and willing herself not to cry as images of Ron rejecting her at the station flashed through her head.  Harry glanced up and saw the unshed tears shining in her eyes and followed her gaze, which had turned to Ron's face inadvertently.  He understood their situation.  He had known that Hermione loved Ron longer than she had!  Ron would never tell, but Harry could tell by the way Ron blushed at the mention of Hermione's name and his overprotectivness and jealousy that he loved her as well.  He only hoped that one of them would tell the other before it was too late.  

       He shuddered at the thought of a "too late." Voldemort was gaining strength and it had affected everyone.  Mr. Weasly was tired and gray almost all the time, as were most other wizards who knew what was really going on.  Fudge still refused to admit the obvious, even after all the muggleborn attacks.  Just after Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts from Christmas break that year, her house had been attacked by a group of death eaters.  Both of her parents had been killed.  She had closed up a lot since then, except around Ron.  When she was with him she seemed almost like she had before her parents had died.

       Suddenly the train began to slow to a halt.  Hermione and Harry snapped out of their trances.  The trio began to grab their bags and started for the door.  Once outside they met the Weasly clan, who greeted them enthusiastically.  Harry had to leave soon though, he was taking a job as an auror and needed to get to the Ministry for training.  He sighed and stepped out of the compartment and onto the station platform.

Ok well you like???  Sry this hasn't been beta-ed, I just wanted to get it up.  PLZ REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY!


	2. The Train Ride: Part Two

Confessions: Ch.2

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!  SOMEONE LOVES ME!  Lol

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter.  All I own is a copy of each of the books, and I am a LOT poorer than JK!  Lol I have a whole $15!  Yay!

Note: This is the train ride from Ron's point of view!  I promise that Ch.3 will PROBABLY be up tonight and it will DEFINITELY have the confessions in it!  One of the reviews commented that there were no confessions, but they're coming!

            Ron looked down at the book he held in his lap, "Flying With the Cannons".  Even his favorite quidditch team couldn't hold his attention right then, though.  He was so preoccupied with a certain bushy haired witch that he didn't notice that he was holding the book upside down.  

He sighed; it was just too bad for him that Hermione didn't love him like he loved her.  For Ron, Hermione was his whole world.  He breathed Hermione's scent and everything he saw reminded him of her.  He had loved Hermione ever since the moment he had laid eyes on her, even though she was buck teethed, bushy haired, and bossy.  He loved her bushy hair and the way she fussed over it.  He loved her being bossy; it was just another reason to talk to her.

Ron had taken to not doing homework until the last minute just so that Hermione would fuss at him and help him finish on time.  She cared about his grades far more than he ever had or would.  He loved the way that she bit her lip when she was thinking about a question, and the way that she critically read through his essays, commenting every few seconds and then helping him fix it.  As a result of Hermione he actually had gotten rather decent scores on his N.E.W.T.s.  Hermione herself, of course, had gotten a record number of N.E.W.T.s, shattering the old school record.  He remembered the moment with such clarity…

*Flashback*

            "Ron!  Ron where are you?" Hermione exclaimed as she raced into the common room.

            Ron had just woken up and was yawning sleepily, rubbing his eyes, "What is it 'Mione?"  He had taken to calling her that ever since 5th year.  He was the only one who could get away with it.  Her expression when Harry tried it clearly stated that a painful death would be given to him if he didn't stop using that name.

            "Oh the N.E.W.T scores are up and I broke the record!"  She threw her arms around his neck, laughing happily.  Ron stood there looking stunned, though not unhappy.

            "Wow great job 'Mione!" said Ron when he had finally recovered his composure and hugged her back.

            "Thanks, it really means a lot to me," she pulled back so that her and Ron were face to face. (Well not exactly face to face, more like face to shoulder.)  She began to lean towards him, and him towards her.  Closer and closer they got, until…

            "Hi guys!" Harry had just woken up, but he paused upon seeing his friends, "What's going on?"

            Hermione and Ron jumped apart, startled.  "Nothing!" they exclaimed in unison.

            "Ok…" Harry said, sounding skeptical.

            The trio stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments until Ron broke the silence, "Uhhhh… let's go eat!"

*End of Flashback*

            Of course, with the good memories, there also came the bad.  One memory in particular stood out among the rest, for it was far worse than any of the others, including that time when the two hadn't been talking for a while in third year.  It was the time when Hermione found out about her parents' death.  That had nearly killed her as well, even though they had grown steadily apart since Hermione had received her letter.  Ron had been the one to comfort her in that tough time.  Ron shuddered at the memory.

*Flashback*

            "Ms. Granger, I need to see you in my office," said Professor McGonagall.  Ron and Hermione had just gotten off the train from Christmas break.  Harry had talked them both into going to be with their families for this time and  had declined the invitation to the Weasleys.  They had planned on going to America, and Harry didn't want to make them pay for him as well, no matter how much Mrs.Weasley insisted that it was no problem.

            Hermione looked at Ron, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall for the feast, ok?"

            Ron shook his head, saying, "It's ok, I'll just come with you."

             Professor McGonagall led the two up to her office, spoke the password ("Siempre") and walked into the room.  Mr.Weasely, you may come in if Ms.Granger approves," Hermione nodded, "Ok then follow me."

            She sat down on a chair behind an ornate, dark cherry desk and motioned for the two students to sit in a pair of comfy red armchairs.  Her mouth was in a straight, thin line and she looked grim, causing Hermione to become worried.

            "Is something wrong, Professor McGonagall?" she asked, her voice shaking, giving away her concern.

            "I'm not sure how to tell you this.  Quite frankly, I'd really prefer that I never had to tell you this, but I do.  Hermione, soon after your parents returned home from King's Cross Station, death eaters attacked the house and murdered your parents."

            Hermione was stunned, as was Ron.  "No, you're joking right?  Haha very funny.  Can I leave now?"  was Hermione's reply.

            "I'm very sorry, Ms.Granger, but I am not joking.  Your parents are dead."

            "No.  They can't be!  I just saw them this morning!" Hermione began to sob.  Slowly Ron stood up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting.  He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  He began to rub her back, and his tears mingled with hers.  McGonagall watched grimly.

            "Oh Ron, it can't be true!  Tell Professor McGonagall it's not true!" Hermione gasped out between sobs.

            "Shhh… It's ok 'Mione.  It'll be ok.  I won't let anyone hurt you.  You'll be all right.  We'll all be all right.  We'll get through this together, I promise," Ron murmered into her hair, kissing the top of the bushy head that was buried in his chest.  He hugged her tighter.  Glancing up at Professor McGonagall, he saw that she had tears in her eyes as well.  

            "Why don't you take Ms.Granger up to the common room, Ron?  I think that she needs to be comforted and away from the crowds right now.  I shall inform Mr.Potter of this when I see him."

            Ron nodded and slowly picked up Hermione.  He was surprised at how light she was, she normally seemed much bigger when they were fighting, though she was only 5' 3".  He carried her out of the office and up to Gryffindor Tower, letting her sob into his soggy shirt the whole time.

*End of Flashback*

            Without him noticing, Ron's eyes had filled with unshed tears.  He blinked them back, however, when he heard the whistle blow and felt the train slow down.  He glanced at Hermione, who quickly averted her eyes from where they had previously been, which was on Ron himself.  He gathered up his bags and made his way towards the compartment door for the last time.

Ok so you like?  I actually don't think that Ch.3 will be up tonight, but it may.  I will at least begin it, and it should be up Sunday or Monday (I'm going out of town for the day tomorrow and will be back Sunday afternoon.)  PLEASE REVIEW and if you have time go check out my other story, Try Again, and review that too!  I will say, though, that I think I like this story a lot better, and I think it's written better too.  It's definitely more detailed!  Lol thanks!

~SnWfLaKeSwEeTy~ 


	3. Saying Goodbye

Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I had to make some confessions of my own and it isn't working out.  It's a long story but I'm still trying to make it work, but I don't think it's going to happen.  Anyway, this week has been really terrible but anyway, on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I have $11.  JK has a lot more…hmmm…does that mean I'm not JK?  YES!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

            Mrs.Weasley greeted Ron as the trio got off the train by giving him a giant hug.

"Mum, get off I can't breathe!" said Ron's muffled voice.  Mrs.Weasley gave her youngest son one last squeeze and then let go.  Harry looked on for a moment before Mrs.Weasley pulled him over and did the same, and then it was Hermione's turn after that.  

"So, how have you all been?" asked Mrs.Weasley when she had greeted all three properly.

Harry was the first to answer, and said politely, "Fine.  Hermione was valedictorian, as we all expected."

Mrs.Weasley smiled and looked at Hermione happily, "Your parents would be proud," she told the curly haired witch in front of her.

At the mention of her parents, Hermione's cinnamon eyes filled with glistening tears, but she refused to let them fall.  Ron glanced up and saw her as she fought the urge to cry.  He opened to open his mouth to say something, but Harry had just looked down at his watch, his eyes widening.

"Oh man, I'm supposed to be at the Auror's office in half an hour!  I really have to go, guys."

At that Hermione's battle against her tears was lost.  She embraced Harry and said, "Harry, oh I'm going to miss you so much!  You have to be careful and owl me as much as you can!"

Harry looked surprised, "Don't worry, Hermione, I will."

Hermione pulled away, sniffing, "Bye," she said before walking to where Mrs.Weasley had gone, slightly away from the trio, to give Ron and Harry some privacy.

"Bye, mate.  I'll miss you," Ron said gruffly, looking at the ground.

Harry gave Ron a quick, rough, brotherly embrace and then pulled back, "You too.  Take care of Hermione.  And you'll want to tell Hermione at some point."

Ron looked up, surprised, "How do you…"

Harry cut him off, his eyes twinkling, "I have my ways."  He turned and walked down the street, whistling merrily.

Ron still stood there, stunned, for a few moments, and then walked over to where Hermione and his mother were standing.  Hermione had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red and puffy.

"Well he's gone now," said Ron

Hermione nodded, still too upset to talk, but then she found her voice, "It's not going to be the same without him at the Burrow, is it Ron?"

Ron sadly shook his head, "But at least we won't be alone.  Both of us will be there, and so will Ginny, Mum, and Dad.  The twins finally found a place for their joke shop and moved into Hogsmeade."

Mrs.Weasley suddenly spoke up, "Well there's your father, and he's got Ginny, so I'm going to go over there to talk to them.  Don't be too long."

Ron and Hermione watched her walk over to where Mr.Weasley and Ginny were standing before looking back to each other.

"Ron, I…"

"Hermione, I…"

Both Ron and Hermione had started to talk at the same time, but upon hearing the other's voice had looked at their shoes, blushing furiously.

"You first," said Hermione quietly, hoping secretly that one of the other Weasleys would come over and prevent her from having to tell Ron anything.

"Well, Hermione, I kind of have something to tell you.  I…" he was cut off by Ginny who raced over.

"Hi guys!  Mum and Dad say it's time to go home to the Burrow!" Then she saw their red faces, "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," sighed Hermione.

The three walked over to Mr. and Mrs.Weasly, Ginny leading the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh I just love being evil, don't you?  MWAHAHAHA I decided that it would be too fast to have the confessions now, so they will come later!!  

REVIEW OR ELSE THE BLACK JELLYBEAN OF DEATH WILL COME AND GET YOU!  (sorry, inside joke!)

~~*Hermiones-Twin*~~


	4. Staring and Screaming

Omigosh I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a month, but it's been really hectic! My friend hates me because I said something to someone that she didn't want me to say, and my personal "confession" hasn't quite fixed itself, but it's doing better than last time I updated! Lol well there will be some fun stuff in this chapter, but I won't give anything else away; you'll just have to read to find out! Well anywhoozles on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: True or False?  
JK=Rich and English… True  
Me= Poor and American… True  
Me=JK… False!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Confessions Chapter 3: Staring and Screaming  
  
The ride to the Burrow was uneventful. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were chatting happily up in the front of the car, completely unaware of the awkward silence that had taken over in the back. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all lost in their own thoughts, and all three were thinking of a certain "other" person. Ron thought of Hermione, which was quite normal, as Hermione was never far from his mind. Hermione thought of Ron, also a normal occurrence. Ginny stared out the window and thought of the one member of the "Dream Team" that was not present. That's right, she thought of Harry.   
  
His green eyes had captivated Ginny for seven long years. At school, she would find some kind of excuse to go to wherever Harry happened to be. Her gaze would follow the boy who lived everywhere, and she memorized his schedule every year. She was sure that it was love, the kind that lasts forever.  
  
She was also, however, sure that the feeling wasn't mutual. That is, she was sure up until her 4th year, when she and Harry and become good friends. It was strange, he had always ignored her before, thinking of the redhead as merely his best friend's little sister, but this was different. Ginny could tell Harry anything, and most often did. One of the few secrets she kept from him was the fact that the crush she had had as a child had grown into full-blown love…and that it had stayed that way.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all dreamed about what would happen if they ever got together with the object of their affection until they heard Mr.Weasley stop the car and announce, "We're home!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone, being exhausted from the long day, went to bed immediately after arriving at the Burrow. Ron awoke to the smell of bacon simmering on the stove and eggs frying in a pan. He breathed deeply, inhaling the heavenly scent of home. After pulling a t-shirt on over his boxer shorts, he made his way down to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Why good morning, Ron!" Mrs.Weasley said, barely looking up from her cooking.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Ron replied.   
  
"Ron! What kind of way is that to greet your mother? You're an adult now, I should make you cook your own meals!" his mother answered.  
  
Ron grinned, it still hadn't quite hit him that he would have to start looking for a job, and that he wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts in September. Just then, Ginny trudged down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.  
  
*"Hullo, Ginny," Ron said  
  
"Hey, Ron," Ginny answered as she sat down at the table, the loosely tied pale green robe slipping off her shoulders, revealing sunny yellow pajamas.  
  
"Well, breakfast is ready. Ginny, go and get Hermione up. Dad already had to leave for work." Molly said.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and started to stand up, but Ron cut in, "I'll do it, Mom."  
  
At this Ginny began to grin mischievously. She obviously had some schemes to get her brother and friend together that summer.  
  
Ron, seeing the expression on Ginny's face, shot a look at her, then glancing at Mrs.Weasley, clearly saying that the slightly plump, bustling redhead that was his mother better not find out about his "crush." Then he proceeded up the staircase.  
  
He stood at the door for a few moments, debating whether to knock or just go into the guest room that had been turned into Hermione's bedroom. Finally he decided just to walk in. At first he saw spots, for the room was much lighter than the hallway, but after his eyes adjusted to the light, the beautiful scene before him, amazed him.  
  
Sunlight poured through the open window, illuminating Hermione's face. Her creamy, tan skin stood out against her coffee colored spiral curls, which were fanned around on her pillow. Although Hermione had most definitely grown up, when she slept she appeared vulnerable…so vulnerable that Ron wanted to stand there forever, just to protect her from anything that might ever happen. And he did stand there for quite a while, just watching Hermione sleep.  
  
He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge gingerly, trying not to wake her. She smiled slightly and snuggled more into the covers. Ron sat there, taking in her beauty. He leaned over to caress her smooth check when he was broken out of his reverie. Hermione stirred, yawning, and began to sit up. Ron jumped up and landed in a heap on the floor. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ron, confused.  
  
"What are you doing on my floor?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh…Well I just came in to wake you up for breakfast! Come on now!" Ron answered quickly, standing and brushing himself off.  
  
Ginny poked her head in the door as Hermione was opening her mouth to reply, "Hurry up! Breakfast's getting cold!"  
  
Then she saw the scene before her, "Should I leave you two alone?"  
  
Ron started at her but Ginny just giggled and ran down the steps, saying, "Don't be too long!"  
  
"Well I'll just go down now…Come on when you're ready," Ron said before sliding out the door and screaming at Ginny, "GET BACK HERE VIRGINIA WEASLEY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
Hermione simply rolled her eyes and grinned, but inside was wondering what Ron had been doing before she woke up…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW IT'LL MAKE MY DAY!!!!!!!!  
  
~~*Hermiones-Twin*~~

Note from Sydney: hey ya all, hope I got it all, but I betad the chapter really fast cuz allie wanted to post it tonite


End file.
